User blog:Hedgehog12/Event Tips:Bounties
Hello, I'm Hedgehog12, IGN is Spork the Vanquisher. Having so many Bounty events given to us by King's Head Games gave me the idea to write a simple guide with my personal tips of getting decent scores in such events. Basic Description Bounty events are single player or guild events that take place in a timed map. The goal is to collect as many Sigils within the time limit as possible. Sigils can be collected by defeating any of the three levels of enemies scattered across the map, from golden boxes, or by beating the boss. Event heroes, gained from event summoning runes or by paying diamonds in the summoning area of the shop, add special bonuses like extra time to the limit, multiplying the amount of Sigils you gain, and attack and defense bonuses. Event Legendaries and Event Mythics are almost always better with these bonuses than Event Epics and Rares. No Multiplier The default time for a map with no bonuses is 1 minute. The rewards for defeating the easy leveled enemies gets you 2 Sigils, medium gets you 4 Sigils, and hard gets you 8, if you have no multi. Personal Strategy Just a short guide of tips which I have used to get decent scores during these events. Anyone is free to comment on this blog with their own tips and tricks. *ALWAYS USE EVENT HEROES. Even if all you get are Epics, use them. You will always do better if your whole team is filled with heroes that increase your yield. *''Don't'' run around trying to find all the boxes, find them on your way. You will waste a lot of time if you just spend your whole time trying to find boxes with runes. *Save the boss for last, unless if you feel extremely prepared for fighting them. If you die during the boss fight, then you have practically wasted that whole run. *If you don't have time to play through a whole map, start a new map, fight two enemies, then suspend (or completely close out) the application. By the time you get back you will be able to finish the current map, then have another key waiting for you. !THIS DOESN'T ALWAYS WORK DEPENDING ON THE DEVICE! *I find that going directly to the outer edge and working your way counterclockwise in a zigzag pattern allows you to collect the most, then when you reach the top again you go to the center and kill all of the easy enemies with the remaining time. This technique does take time, and doesn't work on certain maps, but it allows you to get the most Sigils and find the most boxes and time bonuses. Notes *Because of the free-movement ability of your character, and how many things the game has to load, this type of event is prone to severe lag spikes, glitches, and crashes. Hourglasstimebonus.jpeg|The time bonuses scattered around the Bounty maps. Goldbox.jpeg|The gold boxes found in various events. Bossexample.jpeg|An example of a boss from the Pirate Bounty events. Bountybuffs.jpeg|An example of hero buffs in a Bounty. Category:Blog posts